Our Desire
by KAISRE
Summary: PREQUAL TO 'A ROYAL LIVING' Syrus and Atticus had failed to bring the old Zane back. Jaden had tried and Alexis shall try harder. Why? Because they all share something in common, the desire to bring the true Zane back. ROYALSHIPPING ZanexAlexis. OLDFIC
1. Our Hope

Okay, this is a /prequel/ of "A Royal Living' I'm telling you guys in advanced, that this will most likely be 2 chapters long. 3 at the most. But Enjoy.

-X-

Alexis couldn't believe it. Barely less than a year ago on this same spot did Zane tell her he was going to miss her.

'_I'm glad you're back Alexis'_

'_Maybe you need a bodyguard'_

'_Lexi, I'm going to miss you when I graduate from here'_

He had told her his feelings. His voice sounded so rarely tender and warm. His eyes brought Alexis a comforting feeling. Despite his care, she refused his offer, She was to determined to prove her independence. But now she knew. _He cared for me_.

But that was four months ago. Those times had long gone. In Zane's place was only a dead shadow. Hell Kaiser. His eyes were filled with cruelty and coldness. He found pleasure in the pain of others. His dueling ways had completely changed. The old Zane had burned away.

Alexis was so submerged in her thoughts she didn't notice someone walking up to her.

"Hey, Alexis." Syrus said, bringing Alexis down back to earth.

"Oh, hello Syrus. What are you doing here?" Alexis looked down at the guy. It was a wonder to know that Syrus was only two years younger than Zane.

"I just needed someone to talk to… I mean there's always Jaden, he's there for anybody but I needed someone.. More." His words were unsure but Alexis understood.

"It's about.. Zane isn't it?"

"Hell Kaiser more like it." Bitterness entered his voice as he spoke Zane's chosen name. Alexis couldn't help but feel a surge of pity. A two months ago, Atticus had challenged Zane to a duel. She wasn't herself then but everyone had filled her in. He lost. One month ago, Syrus challenged him to an underground duel. She wasn't there to witness it but she couldn't believe it. The true Zane would never hurt his own blood. Syrus failed as well. No one was able to bring the old Zane back, and now he's still on this island brutally bringing down everyone in his path.

**(Ugh, I know this is going to alter the plotline a lot but I have to change it a bit so my story fits in.)**

"I miss him to, Syrus. But we have something in common don't we?"

Syrus looked up, the rage fading from his face. "Hm? What's that?"

"We both hold something. The desire and will to see the old Zane." She gave him a confident smile and Syrus returned it.

Suddenly they heard _someone _their names.

"Syyyyyyrruuuussss! Leeeexiiii deeeaar! Where are you?" Chazz spotted them at the pier. Alexis tried her best not to tell Chazz to shut up. "There you are!" He called from the cliff. "Alexis! Syrus! It's Jaden!"

Alexis nor Syrus expected this. Alexis called back, "What, What is it?"

"Jaden challenged Hell Kai- I mean Zane to a underground duel!"

"Underground-" Syrus began in horror, he'll never forget his duel with Kaiser.

"-Duel." Alexis finished. The two ran from the pier to land.

Chazz joined them, while running Alexis inquired, "How, how did this happen?"

Chazz really seemed worn out but they couldn't stop. "I-he, well-Jaden, said, he, couldn't, take, it, any, more, so, he, ugh, chal, lenged, him, to, a, uh, duel." Alexis nodded, no one hurt anyone when Jaden was around. She had full confidence that Jaden was the man for the job.

For Chazz's sake, they stopped for a minute before rushing to the main building. They reached it and almost crashed into the sliding doors before they opened for them.

"Jaden!" Syrus called. The duel had already started. Hell Kaiser's field was bare except for two facedowns. Jaden had Flame Wingman.

"Go, Flame Wingman! Attack Zane directly!" Jaden's monster prepared it's attack and fired a stream of fire. Zane, however had a counter. In his harsh and cold voice he revealed his facedown.

"I activate Dark Illusion Mirror! I discard one monster from my hand so I can redirect your attack to your life points." Zane slipped a card through his grave slot. Jaden braced and passed the surge of fire, but not the electric shocks. He screamed out in pain. Alexis couldn't take it anymore. "Stop! Stop this duel!" She screamed. Zane ignored her.

Jaden- 1900

Zane- 4000

Zane drew with a dark smirk on his face. "I activate polymerization to fuse my Cyber Dark Keel, Cyber Dark Horn, and Cyber Dark Claw so I can form this: My Cyber Dark Dragon!" A menacing, black, grotesque-looking monster appeared on Zane's field. Despite its appearance it only had 1000 attack points. "Why is it so weak?" Alexis asked, she had no idea but Syrus did.

"Alexis, it has an evil effect." He replied. Jaden seemed to know this because he tensed immediately.

On cue, Zane declared, "I activate its effect, I take the card I just sent to my graveyard," He retrieved the card he just discarded. It was the silver Cyber Dragon. "I can offer this weak monster to my Cyber Dark Dragon and its attack is powered by the same amount of this Cyber Dragon." The Cyber Dragon appeared on the field but was soon grasped my Cyber Dark Dragon. Cyber Dark Dragon's attack rose to 3100. **(How many times can you say Cyber Dragon fast? XD)**

"Now I attack your Flame Wingman! Go Dark Strident Blaze!"

Jaden groaned as the black devices shocked him.

Jaden- 900

Zane- 4000

Alexis couldn't believe it. Jaden was getting the crap beat out of him! And there Zane stood with no cold feet, only a smirk and 4000 life points.

"Please! Zane, stop it, just please stop it!" Alexis was getting desperate. Zane looked towards her, for just a split second there was an apologetic look on his face but it disappeared instantly. "Quiet, girl. Your fool of a friend got himself in this and now he has to get himself out." He looked back at the staggering Jaden. Alexis made a move to run up and stop the duel but this time it was Syrus and Chazz that held her back.

"Don't Alexis. This is Ja's battle." Alexis stopped. She had never heard Syrus say something like that.

Jaden was on his feet but he was almost out. "I play miracle fusion to get back my Avian and polymerization. Now I fuse him with the Bubbleman and Sparkman from my hand to create Elemental Hero Tempest!"

One of Jaden's most powerful monsters appeared on the field. "I'm not done yet! I play the field Skyscraper and you know what this means, Zane!" Tall, black buildings appeared. Zane only had a bored expression. Jaden waited a second for Zane's reply but none came. "Fine, I'm going to knock some speech into you! Go Tempest and destroy that Cyber Dark Dragon!"

Zane didn't react to the shocks, it seemed as if he enjoyed the pain.

Jaden- 900

Zane- 3800

"Still nothing? Maybe this'll tell you something, I play diffusion to split my Tempest and I attack you directly!"

_Woah what a move _Alexis thought it worried her, Zane still hadn't reacted no matter how much life points he lost.

Jaden-900

Zane- 400

Jaden seemed puzzled. "What happened!? This duel should be over!"

Syrus and Chazz seemed equally confused. "Jaden's right he should've won this duel thanks to Skyscraper!" Syrus pointed out. Chazz realized what was wrong. "That's it. Skyscraper, it's gone. Instead there's-"

"Hey Zane! What did you do to the field!?" Jaden yelled. Black mist appeared and so did burnt debris.

"I flipped over my field spell-Abandoned World."

The three of them didn't get it. Jaden said, "I know I don't do my homework but last time I checked, you can't flip over field spells." Zane let out a could laugh that made Alexis flinch. "This one you can and since Skyscraper wasn't on the field I still have 400 life points with me. Bear in mind that Abandoned World has its own effect. Once per turn we have to draw two cards but once we have our turn we must remove one monster from play that it on the field or we lose 1000 life points."

"Okay, that's just screwed up. Fine I remove my Tempest so I won't have any inflicted damage. I draw two cards and end my turn."

Zane grinned. Alexis knew why. Jaden was wide open. He had the advantage. "Jaden, last time we dueled, you have not changed one bit. You remain so naïve and foolish like everyone else." His glance shifted to Syrus.

"I summon a Cyber Dark Token! And I send it to the graveyard to avoid damage." He drew two more cards. "Oh and Cyber Dark token has an effect, when it's sent from the field to the graveyard by a non-monster effect then I can summon another token from my deck." Alexis was frozen.

"Good-bye, Jaden! Now go Cyber Dark Token and attack Jaden directly!"

"JADEN NO!" Syrus screamed. It was too late. The explosion filled the arena. The smoke cleared and Jaden was lying on the floor. The last of the electrical shocks faded away. Zane was already walking towards the unconscious Jaden and picked up his duel deck.

"Your elemental heroes are so great after all? Now are they?" He did something Zane would never done, even if he were drunk. Hell Kaiser had just scattered Jaden's cards over him.

Chazz and Syrus ran to aid Jaden while Alexis stayed rooted to the spot staring angrily at Zane who was looking back, a cruel smirk on his face.

"You are so SICK!" Alexis yelled but no words could describe her anger. Zane picked up the electric collar that just detached itself, ignoring Syrus and Chazz's insults. He threw it at Alexis who caught it, then he walked away outside and out of sight.

Tears dripped from Alexis's clenched eyes wetting the collar.

"Alexis! Jaden's barely breathing we have to get him to the hospital wing!" Alexis panicked, Jaden barely breathing?

Later…

"So how is he?" Alexis asked the nurse. Jaden was put on life support but he was laying peacefully in the white sheets.

"The electric shocks took a toll on him but in a matter of weeks he'll be just fine."

Alexis nodded.

_Jaden's not going to witness my duel with Hell Kaiser_

-X-

Yay! First Chapter finished. In case you're confused with the timeline I'll tell you this: The school year doesn't end till three months.

Review or I'll be after your blood!


	2. Three Cards

**Recap: **Jaden had challenged Hell Kaiser to a duel.. And lost. Now he lays in the hospital wing injured from the electrical collars. What will Alexis do?

-X-

Alexis had went back to the duel arena. The same place where yesterday's duel had happened. She expected it to be completely empty, except there was one lone card lying face-down on the floor. She ran over and knelt down to pick it up. Alexis flipped it over and gasped. It was Cyber End Dragon. She stood up studying the card. Why would Zane's most valuable card be laying here?

_He must've dropped it and I didn't notice. What am I going to do with this? _

Alexis slipped the card into her own pocket and walked back to the hospital wing. If it were to be the old days, she would've went directly to the lighthouse. She never dared anymore, she wasn't ready to face Hell Kaiser. Not yet.

Syrus was sitting at the edge of Jaden's bed who was, thankfully awake. "Are you okay, Jaden?" Alexis asked as she took a seat next to Jaden.

"I'm great. I wish I can get out of here sooner so I can go give Zane a big kick in the rear."

Alexis smiled sadly, Jaden never gave up. "You really need to rest Jaden."

"Yeah Ja'. Alexis is right I mean you can't even stand!" Jaden grumbled as Syrus turned to Alexis to explain how an hour earlier, Jaden tried to sneak out but only resulted to crashing to the floor.

"Is that so? You better stay here Jaden." Alexis told him like a worried mother. Jaden pulled the sheets up to his face mumbling something.

"Hey Alexis. Can I give you something?" Syrus brought up.

"Hm, give me what?"

"I know what you're going to do, Alexis and I'm not going to stop you. Here good luck from Jaden and me." Syrus handed a card to her. Alexis slowly took it and flipped it over. She gasped, "It's.. Powerbond!"

Alexis looked from Syrus to Jaden who was grinning.

Syrus looked down with a pleased expression on his face. "It was Jaden's idea."

"What a perfect time for a group hug," Jaden snickered.

Alexis walked outside with determined thoughts. Syrus stayed behind to keep Jaden company. _I'm so glad I have friends like them._

"Is that boy awake already?" A cold voice said behind her. Alexis whirled around only to face Zane. How did he sneak up on her?

"What are you doing here?" It was a stupid question. Zane's _been_ here.

"I think you forgot this in your room, Alexis" He tossed the collars. She caught them with difficulty. "What were you doing in my room?" Alexis demanded, she put the collars around her limbs, knowing what Zane wanted. Despite her ringing tone Zane didn't answer but only changed the subject.. kind of.

"I think for today's duel we'll go to our little _getaway_." He moved his head towards the lighthouse's direction. Alexis nodded. The collars were heavy around her neck and arms. They gave her a timid feeling as if they were threatening to activate every time she took a breath.

Alexis took her place, nearest to the sea. The sun was just above her. She readied her duel disk and pulled out her deck. Three cards fell from her pocket, Powerbond, Cyber End Dragon, and Dark Cyber Circle.

**Flashback**

"_Alexis, take this card for good luck. It's really useful," Atticus said handing the spell card to her. Alexis's eyes widened. "Where did you get this card, Atti'?"_

_Atticus smiled. "Something Zane gave me on my 16th birthday. Keep it safe, Alexis."_

**End Flashback**

Alexis shuffled the three precious cards into her deck and faced Zane. "I sure hoped you enjoyed hurting those students because you're not getting any further, Zane!" She drew her five cards.

"Fine, I hope you duel better than you talk. I summon Cyber Dark Horn to the field!"

_Oh that's great, he already has one material monster on the field._

"I'll end by playing a face-down. Your turn, I hope I didn't scare you too much 'Lexi."

Alexis growled.

"I play my Allegro Twelve to get rid of that face-down you have there!" The card shattered but Zane didn't react.

"Next I summon my Etoile Cyber to the field to rid of your Dark Horn!" Zane's monster was destroyed and he still didn't react.

Alexis- 4000

Zane- 3600

"That scared to you?" Alexis challenged.

"No it isn't, only stupidity." Zane answered. Alexis frowned at his insult. "Fine that'll be all for now."

Zane drew. "I play a card called Underworld Destruction,"

_Where does he get these cards?_

"First I discard my entire hand to the grave. If three of those monsters are the same type I declare then I can move up to two fusion material monsters from my deck to my hand."

Alexis gasped as three copies of Cyber Dragons appeared on the field but soon shattered as Zane searched through his deck **(Last chapter I made a mistake, it was Cyber Dark Edge, not Claw.) **

"Next, I fuse my three monsters, Cyber Dark Horn, Edge, and Keel!" The familiar monster appeared on the field in all it's terror. "I'm not done yet, I activate its special ability. I take the Hell Dragon I had just discarded from the effect of Underworld Destruction. I equip my Cyber Dark Dragon to it boosting its attack to 3000! Also since there's my three Cyber Dragons in the grave it also gets 300 more attack points!"

Alexis trembled. This was NOT good.

"Maybe you should think twice before dueling me, Alexis! Go Cyber Dark Dragon and destroy that Etoile Cyber!"

Alexis braced herself from the attack but the electrical shocks made her scream. Her head started to ache badly.

Alexis- 1900

Zane- 3600

"Do you want to give up, Alexis?"

"No, never!" Alexis struggled to remain standing.

"Good, because you can't. I end my turn."

Alexis drew. "I activate my Pot of Greed. I draw to cards."

It was Cyber Tutu and Powerbond.

_I can't use Powerbond now. I just have to figure out how to beat that Cyber Dark Dragon. Damn it. How could I let this happen. I have fusion recovery and Bladeskater. Maybe I can summon Cyber Blader! Yeah that's it, I have it. With her The Cyber Dark Dragon can go adios!_

"Okay Zane, first I play the spell fusion recovery to retrieve my Etoile Cyber. I fuse them together with polymerization and now I have Cyber Blader! Since there are two monsters on your side of the field, Cyber Blader's attack is boost by double!" Cyber Blader got the powerboost. "Now go and destroy that Cyber Dark Dragon!" Alexis's monster sped towards Cyber Dark Dragon but suddenly turned and destroyed Hell Dragon instead.

"What? I declared an attack against your Dark Dragon, not Hell Dragon!" Alexis said confused.

"Exactly, The equipped monster is destroyed instead of Cyber Dark Dragon!"

_I didn't see that coming._

"But no matter, I still destroyed a monster of yours." Sickeningly, Zane still didn't react to the shocks.

Alexis- 1900

Zane- 1400

"What's with you? There's these devices that shock you half to death and you don't even care! What happened to you, Zane?"

He only grinned, enraging Alexis. "Maybe you'll know the answer when this duel is done! Now are you done with your move?"

"Yes," Alexis didn't like this at all.

"Fine, Cyber Dark Dragon's attack is powered to 1400 since Hell Dragon was just sent to the grave, but he won't be staying there for long. I activate Cyber Dark Dragon's effect again!" And yet again, Hell Dragon was brought back. "Attack and Destroy Cyber Blader!"

Alexis- 700

Zane- 1400

This time the shock knocked her down.

Through her half-lidded eyes she say Jaden helped by Syrus and Chazz at the cliff, witnessing the duel.

_How did they find out? _Alexis asked herself through the throbbing pain. But it didn't matter, they were there for her and so was Atticus. _This is for all of you guys, thanks._

"Sometime's it's easier to stay down, Alexis." She heard Zane call.

"Alexis! Get up and win this duel!" She head Atticus call. Hearing his voice, Alexis found new determination. She forced herself onto her feet. "I told you! I'm not giving up!"

She drew, it Cyber Dark Circle.

-X-

Dun-dun-dun, so what will happen next? Will Alexis win and knock Zane back to his senses so he would stop wearing eyeliner? I mean… who wants to see their favorite character put on mascara all of a sudden? X3 Review… and I might give you a cookie.


	3. Renewed

_Powerbond, and Cyber Dark Circle. I got it! I got it but it says I can't activate it on the first turn I receive it. Okay now let me remember what Cyber Dark Circle does. Man, it has the most complicated effect._

_As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all damage from spells, traps, and monster effects are reduced to zero. Take up to three fusion material monsters from you or your opponents grave and summon them to your side of the field in defense mode. Within five turns of their summoning, (this applies to all fusion monsters that were present at turn) if any of those monster(s) are to be destroyed in battle, the controller of that card takes 1000 points of damage for each fusion material monster used._

_I got it. Okay, if Cyber End gets destroyed I lose 3000 life points and lose the duel, but Zane takes equal damage if his Cyber Dark Dragon gets destroyed. Worth a try, it's the only chance I've got._

**Flashback**

_"Atti! Wait up for me!" An eight year old Alexis was running down the pavement, determined to catch up with her brother. Then her foot got caught in a dent in the ground and she fell forward, skinning her palms and knee. Alexis tried not to cry, she expected for her brother to appear from behind the surrounding trees and help her up. He didn't. That's when a few tears fell._

_"Are you alright?" a softer male voice asked. Alexis looked up to see a hand extended to her. She accepted it as the boy helped her stand up. "You're Atti's friend, Zane." Alexis said. She could feel her cheeks turning pink. Zane smiled, it was a small one. "Yeah, I'm glad you're alright."_

_Alexis's cheeks deepened in color and she looked down. "Thank you."  
"It wasn't a problem, but be more carefle next time for me and you okay?"_

**End Flashback**

Memories tempted for Alexis's eyes to leak but she wasn't crying, not now. She is not going to get weak, not now.

"I play scapegoat to summon four sheep tokens and a face-down. That's all for now." Alexis said. She looked up to her side. Jaden, Syrus, nor Chazz knew what she was doing but Atticus understood. He gave her an encouraging smile.

"So you're stalling now?" Zane sneered. He drew. "I play Cybernetic Costdown. This summons all machine types from my deck and grave to my field regardless of monter zones. If all of them are sent to the grave in this turn then I don't take any damage. However if I don't I take 500 points of damage from each monster."

"What are you doing, Zane?" Alexis asked.

"It's been nice knowing you, Lexi." He grinned. Alexis tried not to show her fear as Zane's ten monsters looked down at her. "I play polymerization to fuse all of my monsters to form this!" The ground trembled around them as a giant ten-headed dragon formed in a blaze of blue fire.

"What is that thing? I've never seen you play it!" It was true. Alexis looked up to her friends who all had a horrified expression on their face. Alexis was afraid to look but she did. "8-8000 attack points?" No, this was impossible.

"I'd like to introduce you to a very close friend of mine, Chimeratech Over Dragon. He has a special effect too. The amount of monsters I used to fuse it is the same amount of times he can attack. Way more than enough to wipe your field clean and your life points! Go Over Dragon and destroy all those sheep tokens!"

"Alexis!" Atticus yelled.

"No! She'll lose!" Syrus said in despair.

"Alexis can't, she came so close!" Jaden said.

"Oh god, why does that have to be there! 10 attacks, 8000 points each!"

Alexis was frozen. Ten broad beams of light blasted towards her.

An explosion that could be heard from miles around filled the dueling field. The four suffered suspense as the smoke took forever to clear. When it did, Alexis was barely on her feet. Her field was clean but her lifepoints remained the same.

"What? This duel should be over!" Zane pointed out. Atticus fell over in relief. "That was too close."

"Well it isn't, Zane," Alexis started. "Only four of your attacks went through because I activated this. It's simple and cliched but highly useful! Negate Attack!"

"You spared yourself this time, but I think these shocks have been getting to your head. You should've stopped me earlier!" Jaden though about this, "You know he's actually right. Why didn't Alexis use it in the beginning. Atticus, do you know?"

"Just wait and see." He replied.

"You'll see. My turn!" She drew. "Zane, it's time. I activate a very special card called Cyber Dark Circle, compliments to Big Brother!" Zane's eyes widened as the field changed drastically. The surrounding sky and ground turned black and green light shone from the hair-thin fissures that appeared in the ground.

"Cyber Dark Circle-?"

"Yes, Zane. It's the same card you gave to Atticus! I activate it's effect. You should know what it does! **(For my sake, don't make me explain it again.) **I use it to summon your three Cyber Dragons you ditched a while back!"

"But why-?" He was confused.

"And I use a gift from your own brother, Zane. I fuse these three Cyber Dragons using Powerbond to form Cyber End Dragon!" The silver three-headed dragon appeared in all his glory. Zane staggered back. "How?"

"Cyber End Dragon, it's time to bring your old master back. From beginning to end!"

Jaden still seemed to be comfused. "Wait, what is she saying? They both have equal amount of attack points. Alexis will lose when her turn ends and Zane will still have lifepoints!"

Atticus had a grave expression on his face. "If any of those fusion monsters is destroyed, the controller takes damage. But that still doesn't explain everything, Lexi. What are you planning?"

"Zane..." She spoke his name very softly, the world around them two seemed to fade. "You might not think so but I _will_ win this duel, no matter what. Do you know how?"

Zane realized what was going to happen. "No, Alexis, don't, it could kill you."

She smiled, "Maybe, welcome back Zane."

The earth reappered around them. "Go Cyber End Dragon, time to put down that Chimeratech!" Three beams of lightning was unleashed and then Chimeratech Over Dragon let loose its own attack.

"Alexis no!" Blinding light and a deafening explosion occurred as the two attacks collided, both players were consumed in the thick smoke. This time Atticus didn't wait for the smoke to clear, without thinking about safety he slid down the steep cliff and dissappeared within the smoke. Jaden, forgetting about his condition followed. The rest reluctantly followed too.

The smoke was getting thinner and thinner. The two duelists were both on their backs, yards away from where they were former standing. Atticus was supporting Alexis's head. "Zane.." She whispered before falling unconscious.

- - - - -

"So how's my sister?" Atticus asked the nurse. Jaden and Chazz took a seat beside Alexis's bed. Syrus was at Zane's.

"She's doing fine but she did take a bigger hit than Mr. Yuki. However Mr. Truesdale has a much worse condition. His influence with constant underground duels has done serious damage to his body and nerves. He may make a full recovery or might not.."

Atticus bunched up his guts and asked, "Will... he have a chance of dieing?" This question caught the rest's attention, especially Syrus's.

"The doctor had told me he does have a fairly large chance, More advanced medical doctors are making there way to the academy soon. I'm sorry Mr. Rhodes." She bowed before leaving. Atticus collapsed in a nearby chair, his face covering his stricken face. Syrus had turned pale, he was way too worried to all he managed to say was, "Big bro..."

Now as Zane's friends were both worrying about the fact that he was hovering somewhere between life and death, he was in his own thoughts, trying to sort his confused feelings...  
_He was walking through a blank world, everything was empty and a bright white, he kept walking until he saw something. Nothing came, it was as if reality had moved far, far away... It was silent until,  
"Zane,"  
He froze. The voice was so strange yet so familiar to him. It sounded like coarse metal grinding against each other but some how smoothened.  
"Who's there..?" Zane asked in the emptyness, what was this strange voice he heard several times before?  
"Zane, do you not recognize us?" In a gust of wind and blue lightning, a dragon appeared before Zane. Its' heads were raised but lowered as six shining eyes gazed down upon him.  
Zane gasped, "Cyber End Dragon!" After the time Zane had turned his back on his own partner, he never paid one more thought of it.  
"When you lost to Aster Phoenix you gave up your beliefs, your old and right ways just for cold victory. You turned away and abandoned your friends who were once by your side,"  
Zane looked down, hot tears burned at the corners of his eyes but he held them back.  
Cyber End continued, "Back then you had a choice, a choice to stand back up, but you didn't. You sank lower and lower, Zane. However you still do have a choice. Zane, you're one step to awakening, and one step to death. Your friends are still waiting for you in your own world, don't let them down now."  
It dissappeared, leaving Zane standing there._ Cyber End is right, I was wrong, I was wrong all along, Yes, I will choose life over death. I am sorry.

- - -

Syrus was sipping his drink nervously, Jaden was watching him.

"Jaden, Zane hasn't woken up in like a week. Alexis is with him now.. but..."

"Syrus, I'm sure Zane will be just fine. I mean he's not really the weakest guy out there now is he?" He gave a reassuring pat on the back. Suddenly Chazz burst into the room. "Good news Syrus! Zane is finally waking up!" Syrus almost suffocated him until he jumped off ran like he never ran before to Zane's wing.

Meanwhile, tears of relief and happiness ran down Alexis's cheeks. "I'm so glad you're okay, Zane. Doctors say it was a medical miracle." Zane let out a short laugh, "Medical Miracle? No, isn't that a bit cliched. A.. friend helped me."

"Friend?" Alexis asked, before Zane could answer the rest of the gang burst into the room.

And so then _most _feelings were confessed, apologies and thanks were made. It was a very happy day for the GX gang.

Unfortunately some one happened to be there to spoil the moment...

The end... For now (Read A Royal Living!)

-X-

Yeah so I finally finished this, tell me what you think of the ending, did you expect that? Also I might be rewriting some chapters in a Royal Living to correct mistakes and make by sentences more flowing. Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
